Uncontrollable
by aglimmerofhope
Summary: She hated him. She absolutely despised him with every fiber of her being. The feelings were mutual with him, but deep down he has some feelings blossoming towards her. Blossoming like a flower. TRATIE
1. Chapter 1: Acid Venom

Katie POV

I wake up to sound of my lovely parakeets chirping and the aroma of my garden flowers. Life was beautiful. Except for _him_. He was a bastard and I can't even believe people like him. I mean, he is stupid as _shit_ , a whiny _bitch_ , and with his twin shit of a brother plays stupid idiotic pranks on people. My flowers almost got stomped on by them! They were rare chocolate cosmos. I never forgave them no matter how many times they apologized. Hell, I can't believe anyone would forgive them and move on. They will just use that as a way to play more disgusting pranks on you.

I was tending my gardenias when I saw _him_ coming towards me. I immediately walked the other way to ignore him.

"Wait, wait up Katie!" Who says wait twice?! How dumb is he really?!

Playing nice, I stop and only to see him running after me as if I were a tiger and and he was a snail, which is true. He is seriously like a dumb, slow jackass.

"What do you want, Travis?" I say with venom spitting out of me.

"The oracle is going to speak! Come one!" Okay, well no matter how much I hate him and disobey him, I need to get to the oracle because that is a _big_ deal. And so, I sigh and run as fast as I can, trying to distance between me and the poison _him._

Travis POV

It was a bright and sunny day, perfect for pranking my fellow demigods. However, Conner was on a quest and the stoll brothers had to be together because two heads are better than one head. I think that's how it goes...right?

I see a crowd forming in front of the dining hall, only to find that the oracle was about to speak. I scan the group of people and find Katie missing. Ugh, no matter how much I absolutely despise her, I am in charge of making sure no one is missing when the oracle speaks.

Cussing while I walk to the Demeter cabin, I see her and her beautiful self tending her garden. Wait, did I just call her beautiful? No, that can't be true because she is an annoying bitch to me and Conner. I walk up to her and she immediately walks away. I tru to catch up but I was exhausted from running to her cabin. "Wait, wait up Katie!" The name stumbles on my tongue, leaving me a disgusting feeling in my stomach. This is how much I despise her. The feelings are mutual between us though.

"What do you want, Travis?" I can hear the venom aiming directly towards me,

"The oracle is about to speak! Come on!" I can't have her absent because then I will be in huge trouble. I hear her sigh and mutter curses while I just run back. We arrive just in time as the oracle opens her mouth.

 _"Great danger lies between the star and the leaf,_

 _a half blood twin of the thief,_

 _at whom everyone has laughed with,_

 _and the daughter of whom can tell in a sniff,_

 _of which flower is which,_

 _they must together without falter,_

 _defeat the rising witch of the water."_

Everyone knew it was a son of Hermes and a daughter of Demeter. Who has a twin brother? Why is everyone staring at me? Oh right, I have the twin brother.

I mentally smack my head as I realize it must be me. Conner was on another quest so I am the only twin left. Katie and Miranda are the only girls but Miranda is on a quest with Conner, soooo...that leaves me with _her_. Seriously?! I have this type of fate?! Conner and Miranda had to leave yesterday. Oh sweet Zeus, damn it!

Katies POV

When I see people looking at me I know I have to go with _him_. I mean n, he is the twin of Conner who is on a quest. And Miranda was on a quest with Conner. So now _he_ and I are the candidates. He is still staring at other people as if he doesn't know it's him. Of course, I mean he is as stupid as a donkey.

I sigh and I wish I was on a quest so someone else had to take my spot. I absolutely hated this. I have to go with a dimwit! Nonetheless an ass who could only know to prank people, no scratch that, could do nothing! He can't even prank right. I glared daggers at him and hate coursed through my body. I stomped off, only to find peace and comfort beside my flowers. They wouldn't do anything I wouldn't like.

I don't even bother to eat, knowing I would have to see him. I planned to not look at him until I absolutely had to, meaning during the quest. I know I was starving but I was stubborn as mule. I just stayed with my orchids, my stomach grumbling like an earthquake.

When the devastating aroma of dinner wafted into my garden, I immediately shut the cabin door and jumped into my bed, not even bothering to change into my flower pajamas. I was so pissed that I dreamed of laughing in his face and smiling in triumph while he was down in the ditches crying and whining like the baby he is. That brought the first smile on my face since the oracle's speech.

 **A/N like my first Percy Jackson series? I know it isn't Percy and annabeth which I am adored in but it's about Tratie! They are just cute don't you think? Don't worry, they will end up together! Oops I said to much...but please R &R because I read all of your reviews and always remember while I want to own these characters they are rightfully Rick Riordan's! **


	2. Chapter 2: Oh Gods

**GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FASTER ! I have been caught in a whirlwind of homework, projects, tests, ahhhhh yah I know it sucks but I hope you enjoy this chapter 2!**

 **PS. none of these characters are mine they belong to the amazing rick riordan.**

Katie POV

It. . Day. NOOO WHY I F*CKING HATE THIS WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE TODAY?!

If I could choose I would have much rather stayed in my bed all day with my petunias than travel in such a small car

with _Travis_. . Him.

So in the morning I was dragged out of bed by _him_ because we had to go on a quest _today_ but I really just wanted

to...uh..what do the mortals call it again? Garden and chill? Garden and swordfight? But anyways, nooo he just had

to get me out when I wanted to wear my new clothes, tend my flowers, redecorate my room… I just have so much

things to do and yet I am stuck here with Travis. The reason why I have evil pulsing within me. I just want to get

this quest done with and then hop back and tend my garden while _he_ stays somewhere else and bawls his eyes

out...hehe that would be hilarious to watch.

With him sitting next to me, I can barely hold in my fury. But once he turns on the radio and heavy metal blasts

through the car, I start screaming at him. I will just leave out the details because...it was uh… a little disturbing. I

ended up getting most of the back seat space as he hopped out and joined the driver in the front and picked up the

soundproof wall between us. Why I felt a tiny pang of sadness I really couldn't understand it. I think I am just

missing my plants too much.

~Time Skip~

So finally, we arrived after like 5 torturous hours sitting with Travis. Aye, he is pretty stupid with all that drooling

while riding a _car_ and having no manners whatsoever, oh and those ugly outfits that he dresses himself up in and

those adorable dimples...OH MY ZEUS WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! I DO NOT WILL NOT EVER EVER LIKE EVEN A TINY BIT

OF ANYTHING ABOUT TRAVIS! OH POSEIDON THAT IS JUST DISGUSTING. BILE. hang on, I just need to throw up a bit.

Ok I'm good now, sort of.

Now, it's time for the adventure to start with a quest with Travis. Oh hades yay.

 **A/N: Ok so I know its a little too short I am so sorry I think I will be uploading new chapters periodically**

 **because of finals and work and camps coming up so please bear with me. I would really like to thank everyone**

 **who has stuck with me on this story which I haven't updated in so long.**

 **So...What should the quest be on? Such as:**

 **Monster trying to be defeated**

 **Location of quest**

 **Please leave your requests in the comments thank you guys so much!**


End file.
